This invention relates to a connector which comprises a housing having a plate-like portion.
As shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, a connector 100 of JPA 2012-033430 (Patent Document 1) comprises a housing 101, a plurality of first contacts 102, a plurality of second contacts 103 and a shell 104. The first contacts 102 and the second contacts 103 are held by the housing 101. The housing 101 has a plate-like portion 105. Each of the first contacts 102 has a first contact portion 106. Each of the second contacts 103 has a second contact portion 107. The first contact portion 106 is contactable on a principal surface of the plate-like portion 105. The second contact portion 107 is contactable on another principal surface of the plate-like portion 105. The shell 104 is provided with spring portions 108 which are to be connected with a mating shell (not shown).
In order to realize miniaturization and thinning of the connector, it is necessary to reduce a thickness of the plate-like portion of the housing. However, the reduction of the thickness of the plate-like portion causes a problem that electrical characteristics such as crosstalk characteristics and mechanical strength of the connector cannot be sufficiently secured.